Too Much Christmas Spirit?
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Taichi feels bad that Yamato is embarrassed to talk to him. So! He decides to whip up the perfect gift. But is there such thing as TOO MUCH of a perfect gift? Sequel to Too Much School Spirit?


**Remember**: I don't own Digimon! That's Toei's property! Since people really loved the one before, "Too Much School Spirit?", I'm deciding to make a special Christmas fiction just for my readers out there! o Don't forget, I'm still using the English/Japanese names! So yeah Just so you know, some homosexuality is in it! Oooo :o I have bestowed this onto your brains. Do not get pissed off at me for it :D Because, it was your choice to read in the first place. So I am not at fault! Just pleasing my fans (If I had any) :D Oh, I sowwy for the lateness/tardiness oo; But this is what happens when you're caught up in the moment xD; Oh yes! You have to read Too Much School Spirit? in order to understand what's going on n.n; Gomen! And **much** love and thanks to Henka for putting up with my long ass fic :D I owe her a favor...And btw, I'm not clear on what's the appropriate name for calling homosexuals the wrong name, I guess you can say ; Anyways, I'm sorry! 

**NOTE**: I'm not sure on how Japanese schools function very well...I don't know if they even let OUT . ; So I use the American school systems. Yes, I'm a loser. I am **very** aware of this. ; And just so you know..I also **do not** own Gothic TK. "I don't remember the site's name/url, but he belongs to them; **NOT** me and I'm not trying to offend anyone with racial/sexuality slurs. I'm more nice then that! :D Also, I'm not that creative, just able to resurrect some memories :3 

**NOTE 2**: I wrote the song Yamato sings in this fic ;;;;; Yep. Pretty lame. With my best friend, Nicole! 

**Too Much Christmas Spirit?**  
Another Taiato Fluff!  
By: Lily-chan  
The Sequel! 

**Genres**: Comedy/Romance 

**Rating**: PG-13 -- Language, MILD Nudity. -nukes teh pervy people- 

**Summary**: Taichi feels bad that Yamato is embarrassed to talk to him. So! He decides to whip up the perfect gift. But is there such thing as _too much_ of a perfect gift? Sequel to Too Much School Spirit? 

It has been a couple of months since that incident with the gay 90's couple. Yamato didn't dare to talk -- or even make contact with -- Taichi ever since he kissed in front of all those students -- especially that crazy yaoi/shounen ai fangirl in which she didn't leave him alone until he got a restraining order. Taichi tried to make contact to him, but Yamato is still shying away from him -- still oh so afraid of him. 

Every night, he would dream about that day, remembering what he had done wrong. Maybe it was to shut her up? To shut them up? His own desires? Who knows. November came and went as the weather outside got more and more cold. Some of the old Digi Destined didn't want to do anything with him anymore since he's labeled as a "faggot". But his true friends stuck by him and stand up for him. After the incident, they don't know what to call Tai -- even though he did go out with girls. 

As soon as the principal told his dad, he was MAAA-AAAD. Luckily his mother took him with Takeru and things are going smoothly. Taichi's parents however just laughed. They knew their son would do something like that, but never expected Matt to do that in return. 

It was during December, and everyone was on the frenzy about finals, Christmas vacation, what one is planning for Christmas, or where they are going. Yamato slammed his locker door, still pissed off at himself for that stupid thing he did. Barely anyone talks to him during this time of day. They were in their classes, studying away. He knew that Taichi had this lunch, but was too afraid to go talk to him -- even to go near him. Still, Taichi was persistent on what's wrong with his friend. His parents didn't ban him -- nor Yamato's mother (in fact, she ENCOURAGED it) -- they just ask him when he's going to bring him home. 

Yamato got in the lunch line full of the people he has to face everyday. They talked about the latest couple gossip. Sure it's okay for other guys to be gay, but not **Yamato Ishida**. Oh no. He was one of those "exceptions". He tried to ignore the babbling as he kept his thoughts to himself. The lunch line went as slowly as it usually did. But everything went by smoothly with, luckily, barely any trouble at all. 

"This is the last day Yamato's going to sit by himself, dammit! Plus it's the last day of school before Christmas vacation!" Taichi thought to himself as he glanced at Yamato from afar. Sure, he was popular since he is the soccer captain and all, and sure! He could've talked to him, yes, but his other friends (and his schedule) wouldn't let him. Plus his homework keeps him busy at home (meaning, he seriously procrastinates). Luckily today, his friends had a different lunch so he can easily talk to him. But what can he say? 

He finally realized. "No. I have to talk to him **now**". He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, since they were starting to be filled with sweat. It felt like miles and miles from his regular eating table to Yamato's, even though it was just few feet away. 

He finally managed to relax his tense arm muscles and legs and decided to walk towards him. "Hey Yamato!" he said, cheerfully. Yamato turned his golden head to turn to Taichi. As soon as he saw Taichi, he turned away -- afraid that he's there to ridicule him. "What do you want, Tai?" he asked in a monotonic-voice. "Oi! Can't a guy talk with his best friend without him thinking that I want something!??" Taichi asked as he sat by him, despite everyone else's comments. Yamato rolled his eyes. Ah, how much he missed the feeling of the smart and reasonable that he knows Taichi can possibly never achieve. Taichi smiled at him. "So how is the music business?" he asked. "It's actually better now that everyone knows." Matt nervously laughed. Taichi nodded at that "Yeah. I mean, a hot gay?! Who can ask for more?" he practically shouted. Nope, he did not change a bit. "Taichi! Shut up!" Yamato slightly blushed. "When is it?" "It's the 24th....? Duh." Yamato said, still a bit monotone. 

As the two talked, in the back of Taichi's mind, he was thinking about what he should do to bring them closer than ever before. Before they knew it, the bell had rang. "Oh. I guess it's time to go now." said Matt, a bit sad. "Oh, I guess I'll see you at your concert!" Taichi winked as he went go get his stuff.

* * *

School was finally out and Taichi knew **exactly** what to get! ...Or so he thought. He pulled Izzy away from his own traditions, like sending e-cards to all his other genius buddies, to go to the mall. "Now, what would Matt like for Christmas, Izzy?" he asked his friend as they went through CDs in a music store. "I doubt that Matt would want CDs of his competition..." Izzy sweatdropped. "It has to be perfect! I mean, we've been through so much together!" acting like a small child. The sweatdrop on Izzy's head just grew bigger. 

Taichi was jumping all over the place, shoppers and sales people alike, growing irritated with all his jumping around and yelling and moaning. The kids were starting to imitate him, because well..he was older and supposedly wiser. Poor Izzy was trying to calm down the extremely pissed off parents. "I'm sorry for my friend....it's not his fault he's so spastic! He hasn't had his medication today...." Izzy sweatdropped as he told them the excuse. 

"How about this guitar?? Do you think Matt will like this???" as he practially pushed the guitar in Izzy's face. "I think he has enough guitars!" Izzy commented as he pushed it away. "Argh!" as Taichi curled up into a ball in a corner. "I want to give him **THE** perfect gift!" It was now high time to get the TRUTH on why he wanted to get the "perfect" gift. Koushiro made a determined faced, held his clutched fits near his chest, and strutted (A/N: **Yes**. Izzy **STRUTTING** xD;; -hides from flamers-) to the rocking, pouting brunette boy. "Tai, enough of this secrecy! Tell me why you are so **bent** on getting Matt the oh-so perfect gift?" Koushiro asked. "Because. I feel bad. Yamato hasn't talked to me ever since he kissed me in front of that annoying cheerleader!" Izzy made a face and his right eyebrow started to twitch. 

Conviently, Yamato was out and about, humming Christmas tunes under his breath, looking around the CDs, shopping for family and the friends that do care. Like a dog recognizing a scent, Taichi's head stood out and spotted the blonde almost literally a mile away and his eyes sparkled. 

Yamato had a black sweater on with a brown scarf to protect his precious porcelain neck. Around his bottom half of his body, was a pair of warm baggy pants. On his feet were some medium weight black boots -- tough enough to keep the cold from near his feet, but very comfortable. The CD area he was in was playing cheerful Christmas music, and he found himself almost singing aloud to it. 

But that small time in paradise came to end when he turned around and he saw Tai standing there with a big wide grin -- much like the Chesire Cat -- with his hands behind his back. Yamato wanted to laugh, but a groan replaced it. "What are you smiling about, baka?" Yamato asked, very suspiciously, worried that Taichi was going to ask him to play Tag with CDs again -- which usually involves the frequent visits to the mall jail. "We haven't finished our talk!" he said eagerly. Yamato looked at him, very irritated, showing off his cool attitude once again. "What is there to talk about?" he said, still sounding pretty dull. Taichi pouted and decided to move on to another subject, noticing the brightly colored bags he was carrying. The pretty bows and the logos stood out within the boring pattern. "SO! What did **YOU** get me?" acting, once again, innocent. Yamato was **not** fooled. Not one bit. "Nothing. But a big ass lump of coal." he said, as if he was disciplining him. Taichi made a sniveling face, about to cry. "But Yama-kun! I'm your best friend!!" Yamato wanted so much to pinch his cheeks, but he was so insecure about his masculinity (even though he's 'gay') he decided not to. "You're not supposed to do that to your best friend!" he wailed more. Yamato put a hand over his eyes, growing quite irritated. Finally he said "Yeah, I got you something." with a sweatdrop in the back of his head. "OH really!??!" Taichi freaked out. He tackled Yamato as he also knocked over the CD racks, and the ones near/next to it, creating the Domino effect. Cd's were crashing and breaking and the racks that held them in place were face-ground! Tai was on top of Yamato who was also on top of a lot of CDs that had fell earlier. 

"GAH! Taichi, you freaking idiot!" Yamato fumed at the brunette. Taichi made a pouting look. "It's your fault! You're the one who didn't watch out for those stupid teenybopper CD cases!" Taichi said angrily back, as if it's clearly Matt's fault. Yamato gritted his teeth. OH HELL NO. He's not going to bring him down along with him! Not this time, Taichi Yagami. "IF YOU DIDN'T FREAKING TACKLE ME, WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Yamato ranted at the top of his lungs. God, it feels good to put Taichi in his place. 

"You made bail." said the wide prison guard that had an extremely deep voice. Yamato had dramatically calmed down and turned to see who did; Taichi looked as though he wasn't phased by Matt's rants though, but he was curious as well. It turned out to be Izzy, with a NOT so pleased look on his face. "Koushiro?" Taichi said dumbfoundly as if the shorter person wasn't there. Soon they were out of the cell and Yamato NOR Izzy wanted to talk to Taichi for the rest of the time they were together. They just settled with conversing with each other. Soon they had said their good-byes and Taichi pouted on his way, pissed off at himself. Sure he liked to play around but was it worth having two of your good friends ignoring you? Anyone would've been upset as well. But of course, Taichi didn't want to show it. He had to show everyone that he's a tough person in everything he did. Oh well..at least...Yamato's latest CD would make him feel better. 

Taichi went home to his apartment and kicked off his shoes and as he threw his bag down in the couch that was there. He sighed as he picked it up again and dragged it to his room. Everything was going wrong today, wasn't it? First of all, he barely got to talk to Yamato as it was; he knew he failed his tests and having to take summer school AGAIN for the third summer in a row; then the incident like what happened earlier at the mall. He felt like crap. All he did was just playing around. He seriously felt like everyone was against him in everything he did. Espicially the MAN. But we won't get into that, yes? 

"I'm home!" he finally chimed across the room. There was the faint sound of Miko meowing, wanting to be let out or some other need/want. "Hey Miko." he said as he looked down to see the yellow, brown-spotted cat. The cat returned the look and looked really confused on why Taichi wasn't usually cheerful. But of course, we all know that animals can't talk - excluding Digimon. It turns out that Miko was out of food in his bowl. So Taichi went to go his chore and went to his room straight after. 

He closed the door, even though no one else was home. It was a habit he picked up as he grew up. He put his bag on the pole to leave it hanging. Tai unzipped his backpack and got out his CD player he usually had whenever he went to school or an activity that really didn't catch his actions. He turned it on to see if it needed batteries, and of course, since he's listened to it OVER AND OVER in study hall and after he finished his tests. "Gah. Stupid thing." he muttered as he threw it on his bed after he had gotten out the intended CD. He looked for his stereo, and, once he found it, he opened the CD portion of it and placed it in the player. It went in on its own and it started to play the first song on the CD. 

Tai flopped on his bed, tired from the stress and relieved that school was **finally** out for a few weeks. His arms was above his head, just sprawled out to wherever they decided to land, his legs and feet were dangling slowly; and his uniform didn't look very orderly anymore. He let out an exaggerated sigh as the flow of Yamato's voice drifted him off to other places...

* * *

Yamato wasn't really all that pissed off. It's just that it was the last straw that day. He kept kicking himself mentally as he went back to his apartment. "Why did I keep getting mad like that? Gah...Maybe it's the stress of the concert..." Yamato muttered after the three had separated. "What good will it do now? I have to get ready for the rehearsals..." as he looked for his key in his pocket to his apartment. 

As soon as he entered, he took off his wet and muddy shoes near the doorway then bent down to put them outside so the apartment wouldn't be more messy than it already was. Yamato groaned when he saw no one home but it was **heavily** decorated with Christmas decorations. "Poor Takeru.." he sweatdropped. He knew his mother had dragged him along with her gang of friends for the annual family Christmas shopping since the divorce. Yamato sighed like he was irritable; he knew he had to wrap his mother's and brother's gift before they'd get home. Sure they'll be home quite late, but he rather get it over with now, then later. 

It was a good 30 minutes before he was able to put his gifts underneath the tree. As he could already tell, the tree was empty except the two presents he had just laid down. "Gah..why did Mom wanted that extravagant dress!?" he cursed under his breath as he gently put the gift underneath the empty tree right by Takeru's spiked wrist-bands. He let out a sigh of relief and frustration, simply because he had to wrap his friends' presents as well.

* * *

Taichi's eyes shot open as a though hit him like a smack on the head he usually recieved from Yamato after being an idiot again. "THAT'S IT! That's the perfect gift!" he whispered to himself as he started to construct his plan for **the** perfect gift for **the** perfect guy....But first...he's going to have to, sadly, not talk to him until then...

* * *

A few weeks had flown by and Yamato **really** wanted to give Taichi his present before his family left for Osaka to visit family. But according to their neighbor, they had already left. "Damn, and I already wrote the song for him..." he thought sadly as he hung up the phone for the fourth time. His mother was walking in with a warm cup of hot coca and she saw her eldest son looking sad. "Oh, Yamato! Don't worry! You'll see Taichi in the New Year's!" she said encouragly. This made Yamato more sad. Until NEW YEAR'S!? ....But that's what the neighbor watching the apartment said...Then the phone rang. 

His mom was already getting ready to go out shopping again when it rang. Yamato picked it up immediately, hoping it was Tai, **begging** him to go "save" him from the "evil fiends". "Hello? Hello? Taichi?" he said frantically, hoping it **was** Taichi. "Tai? Who's that?" said the woman behind the other line. "Oh, it's just you, Nikki." he muttered. "HEY! I go through a lot of trouble just to book you!" she yelled at the singer. It just basically went through one ear and out the other. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what do you want?" Yamato said, sounding quite irritable. "I want you to come back to rehearsal. We seriously need to work on the chorus. You had your rest, now come back to the rehearsal hall." "Do I have to, Nikki? I'm feeling very stressed out." "Oh poo. This is **nothing** compared to Spring Break!" Yamato grimaced at the mere thought of that torture. "So quit your bitching and get your ass down here. EVEN IF I HAVE TO BRING YOUR FAGGOT ASS DOWN HERE!" Gah, must she use that harsh racial slur? "I'm so going to kick your ass once I get there too.." he said, threateningly. "Fine, as long as it gets your ass down here." she said, getting really irritable. 

Finally Yamato had hung up, and turned to his mother who was trying to get Takeru out of his "Fuck Off" mood again. "TK. I swear to God, I will return every present for you, including Yamato's present, back if you don't come out, NOW! You know I can't leave you alone with the sharp knives out!" "God? Is there really a God, Mom? Where is this savior of yours? What has he ever done for you?" Yamato sweatdropped. "Takeru, if you go, I'll install that black light you always wanted." His mother gave Yamato a shocked look. Ms. Takaishi would never let Takeru have a black light because TK wanted to try seances, with his other gothic friends, to try and summon evil ghosts to "destroy the weak, so the strong can live". Yamato winked at her, letting her know that she's just kidding. No sound came from the gothic's room. "You serious, you fucking fag?" "...Yes." Of course their mother never allowed Takeru to talk to his brother like that. She would frequently force him to wear bright clothes, clothes he's worn before he tried smoking and experienced constant depression. She frowned inwardly. He opened his door slowly, as dramatic as possible, and walked out of his extremely dark room. He was wearing his black bucket hat with a purple band, black clothes with purple stripes and heavy-like boots with chains on them. He also had black nailpolish and chains around his arms, along with sharp sharp spikes. And he was as pale as his old white bucket hat. Yamato and his mother cringed. What ever happened to the nice and sweet TK? The one would always support his brother and hung around Kari? I guess they'll have to deal with it until he comes back. "Okay, person whom gave birth to me. You can take me out. Just...don't make me wear those clothes." as he started to head out the door. 

"Mom, I'm going out to rehersal again. So should I take my keys and cell phone?" he asked his mom, shifting his attention away from his brother. "Of course! Be careful. You know about that rapist! He could be homo too. I don't want my beautiful son taken by some criminal!" Yamato blushed, but not at the thought of some hairy man raping him of course. "Mother! I'll be careful. I got my pepper spray in my pocket.." as he took it out and waved it in her face; then placed it back in his pocket. "Just as long as my baby's careful!" as she put her hands on his cheeks in a cup-like manner. "MOM! I have to get going!" he said, growing a bit frustrated. "Okay okay, baby. Just let me know what time your concert is, okay?" Yamato nodded. "Of course!" as he grabbed his coat.

* * *

"Where is he?! He's supposed to be here any **minute**!" Nikki said as she paced back and forth. She was quite tall for her profession. She had long bleached hair which was with a fancy ponytail with a couple of black chopsticks and tan skinned. She had emo-like glasses that covered her brown eyes. Her outfit was very professional looking, and really classy. But her attitude didn't show it. The band was just playing with instruments, or just tuning it. "Gah, if you keep walking like that, I swear, I'm going to bust a vein." said one of the members. "Keep your trap shut, Jaiken! He's almost here!" she almost shouted as the keyboarder looked over his music scores. "Eh, Nikki. Why don't we ever do anything? I mean, after the rehearsals and all..." "SHUT THE HELL UP, KEIKO! I'm 28, YOU'RE FREAKING 17 YEARS OLD!" she yelled at the drummer's face as he tapped at just about everything. "Eeee..Nikki, you're so cute when you're mad!" he commented as he poked her nose. Nikki was so made, she literally kicked him across the room. The other guitarist was quiet and just watching Nikki kill his bandmates. He turned up his dark head to see the blonde walk in, as if he knew he was going to be there that instant. "Hey Matt's here." he meekly said. The insanity immediantly stopped and turned to his direction. "Sorry, I'm late! My mom kept me as usual..." he said as he saw what he assumed what happened earlier. Nikki ignored the drummer she was about to maul and stormed towards him. She grabbed his black shirt and pinned him against the wall. "Whoa...kinky!" commented Keiko. "WE HAD ALREADY LOST ALMOST 15 MINUTES THANKS TO YOUR TARDINESS!" she yelled in his face. "BLAME MY GODDAMN GOTHIC BROTHER!" he yelled in return. "Now let me go so we can freaking rehearse." as she let go of his now wrinkled shirt.

* * *

Days and da--okay, just a week and a few days later, it was the day before Christmas. Taichi had planned it out carefully -- for once. He taught himself to talk like an old lady that didn't exist, and had to hurt Yamato, meaning he had to hear his disappointed sigh. "Only until Christmas night, Yama-Chan" he thought as he constructed himself into position. "Okay. Now, thank goodness that guy who 'loves' me would 'deliver' me to his house. .... But how to breathe..." he sweatdropped, scared at the thought. "How about if I just get delivered before midnight? That's when his concert's over..." he picked up the phone and started to dial that guy's house.

* * *

Rehearsal was so hard on him, he felt like stealing TK's cigarettes sometimes or even sneak into the wine cabinet. But he doesn't. Usually afterwards, he would listen to easy listening to put him to sleep. But not this time. He decided to look back on things for a bit after he had put on the fire in the fireplace. He got the warm Christmas quilt and laid down on the couch that faced the fireplace and tree. He felt so lonely again like he usually did ever since he found out he was in love with his best friend. Which was about that fateful summer where he first met him. He just didn't realize it till it was too late; but was extremely glad he was still around him...all these thoughts in his head started to make him realize that he was crying again. He sniffled and wiped his tears with his fist. "Gah..not again. Get over yourself, Yamato..." he muttered as he laughed at himself as he thought of the good, instead of the sadness and loneliness. 

It was finally concert time. 

It was only hours before it, and the band were rehearsing one more time before the concert starts. "Matt! You're too flat! What's wrong?" asked the silent guitarist. "It's those feelings again, Keitaro. I just can't get him off my mind." "Gah! Matt, Matt, Matt," as Nikki patted his shoulder for comfort. "I know you miss your crush and all, but sing it for him! We'll send him a recording of it. THE ONLY RECORDING of it, right?" Yamato nodded. He wanted Tai to be there because he wrote a song, he wanted to be the year he confessed his feelings towards his friend. But that was not possible. Because he was in Osaka..."WAIT A MINUTE! TAICHI DOESN'T HAVE RELATIVES IN OSAKA!! THEY LIVE IN ODAIBA!" he yelled as his memory kicked in. They all looked at him, scared since Yamato looked hurt. "Yamato, come on! He's not avoiding you! I'm sure he's probably up to no good, again." Nikki tried to say. "Now come on. You have a concert to get ready for."

* * *

Taichi waited as he waited for the guy who confessed his love for him a few months back after the kissing incident. He was on the soccar team, so Taichi thinks he's just pulling his leg just so he can get his spot. "Where is he?! I want to get to his house before midnight! It's almost 10!" he muttered to himself. Meiko meowed because he needed water. Taichi smiled and did his chore. After he laid the bowl down, the doorbell rang. "Tai-Chan! I'm here!" said the boy as he banged on the door. "I'll be back, tomorrow, Meiko!" he winked. Of course, Meiko knew he wasn't up to no good. Then again, it's Taichi. Of course he's up to no good. 

He opened the door and the medium sized boy LEAPED to glomp Taichi. "TAII" he yelled as he tossed him to the floor. "Ahh! I told you! Don't do that! And I already like someone! That's why I'm doing this..." Taichi said as he pushed him off. "I know..I just wanted to touch you before you go with him!" he smiled. "God, what a creep." he shivered to himself. "Alright, lemme get the box..."

* * *

The concert hall was **packed** with fangirls and boys, waiting for the Teenage Wolves second Christmas concert. Meanwhile, backstage, Matt and the rest of them were fine tuning their instruments and practicing their scales. "Are you ready guys?" Nikki asked as she started her pep talk. They all nodded except Matt. "Matt, I'm sure you'll find a better guy if your crush is really avoiding you." "But I don't want another guy, I want him.." She nodded, obviously with some previous experience. "I understand. But give it your all." she smiled, trying to cheer him up. He smiled a little bit. He got on his seat because he wanted to start on Taichi's song first. He went on his chair, picked up his guitar and started to strum slowly, of course after an oral dedication to Tai...

* * *

As the two were headed towards Yamato's complex, the boy turned to Taichi, of course keeping an eye on the road. "Why did you choose him, over me? I mean, how do you know that he even likes you like that?" Taichi was staring at the snow, nervous on his stunt. "Tai?" That brought him back to earth. "Hm? Oh, you wouldn't understand. I mean...we went through some pretty tough shit during that summer we met." 

_You were always there for me  
The one that saw in me  
I'm glad to have you  
You were the one who pulled me through  
You showed me the way  
To have a nice day  
I don't know what to do  
If it wasn't you_

"But..why does he ignore you? I mean, after, you know. The incident? And besides, you two are complete opposites!" The heater made a low hum sound and the car was bumping slightly because of the minor potholes. "He's shy. You really don't Yamato like I know him. And like he knows me. I guess you can say we're made for each other?" with a small laugh. "I wish I could've met you before you met him..Sorry, I'm just a little jealous." "Eh, I should've reacted differently." "What did you do?" "I just..I don't know. Felt weird. I needed time to organize my feelings." The boy rolled his eyes. "What? You don't think I could organize?!" "After going through **your** locker? No way. Not even if Hell freezes over." 

_I should've seen it a long time ago  
That would've been good  
When you put your hands on me  
I feel so free  
I just wanna thank you  
For the things you do  
Let's stay this way forever  
Don't let anybody be the killer  
I know you wouldn't cheat on me  
And you know I wouldn't cheat on you_

"How long is his apartment complex?!" "We're almost there." Tai smiled. "You know why I fell in love with you, Tai?" Taichi blinked. "Not really. Why?" he asked suspiciously, finally going to get the truth out of him. "Because you're such a good friend. I mean, you're just truly someone different and you have such a gravity that pulls me towards you." Taichi blushed at this remark, course, no one can make him blush like the mere thought of Yamato in a sexy speedo..but we're not talking about that, eh? "Am I that good of a friend?" he asked. "Yeah, I mean. You're always cheerful and you lift people up from whatever bad feeling they're feeling. And you even take the time to help out a stranger..." the boy blushed as he remembered the times Taichi had helped him with soccer, and life in general.."Taichi, you're too good of a human being sometimes...and I'm really jealous of this guy. Truely." 

_You were the one  
I don't know what I'd do if you were gone  
You held my head high  
So we'll never say good-bye  
You were my friend  
Through thick and thin  
Till the end  
I'll love you forever  
Our hearts we'll share_

Taichi felt like punching him, because of the corny, yet true things he was saying about him. Instead he decided to change the subject. "Oh, we're here!" he said joyously. "Now help me carry this into it. His mom knows I'm on my way..." as he got out to get the box from the backseat.

* * *

After Taichi's Song, the band sung the traditional Christmas songs and their #1 hit at the moment, including some new songs from their new CD. It was almost 12:30 when they finished. "Good job you guys! You can take today and the weekend off!" Nikki said as she applauded backstage. "Hehe, thanks Nikki!" Keiko winked. Nikki punched him on his shoulder. "Shut up. Go home." Then, after the other members went to go pack up their stuff, Nikki turned to Yamato who was still on the stage. "Yamato?" she called to him. He was crying. "Yamato, please. I'm sure he had a logical reason." "Nikki!" as he wiped his eyes. "You must think I'm a total loser. I bet not even gay men cry like I do.." "Oh pshaw. At least you're honest with your feelings. Go home to your Mother. I'm sure you'll find someone better, like I said earlier." as she smiled sweetly, again. Yamato tried to smile. Then Nikki slapped him on his back really hard. "OH COME ON! It's Christmas! It's not the season of sadness! It's the season of miracles. I'm sure you'll get your Christmas Angel soon." as she patted him gently and went off to go home herself. "Maybe I should go home. At least I have family who sort of supports me.." Yamato thought as he dialed home.

* * *

The phone rang and Taichi froze as TK went to go answer the phone. "Hello. Token Demon Child speaking." TK said, supposedly sleepy. "TK, I'm on my way home. Can you let Mom know?" "Sure, whatever, faggot." as TK just hung up. "Was that Yamato, TK?" Tai asked nervously. "Yeah." as he puffed out a bit of smoke. Tai never did like the stench of smoke. Then again no one did. TK did it just to piss them off. "Tai, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Yamato's mother asked. Tai nodded. "Yes, ma'am! I trained myself." "I'll make sure Yamato opens you first!" Taichi shook his head frantically. "No! I wanted him to open me last! I can handle it!" Taichi pouted. That immediantly won her over. "Oh...alright! Now I know why my son fell in love with you!" as she started to charge Taichi with her pinching fingers. "Gah!! Ms Takashi! Please!" he begged. "You're right! Your cheeks will SOON belong to Yamato!" she giggled. "And that's Yamato's MOM!?" the boy asked Taichi. "Eh..." Taichi stuttered. He didn't know what and how to say it without her reacting. TK just ignored them and just smoked his cigarette, keeping a lookout for Yamato.

* * *

Yamato was finally home. He didn't have his license yet, but a permit and his mother was paranoid as it was. He clung to his coat that basically went with his outfit. "Phew. Finally. Home sweet home with hot chocolate..." with the mention of chocolate made him think of Taichi. He sighed sadly. "Maybe Nikki's right. This **IS** the season of miracles. Maybe something **WILL** happen between us.." the mere thought just made him red all over, making it look like he has a bad sunburn. "Eh...don't think about that now, Yamato! You have to go home!" 

As soon as he walked in, things were extremely quiet. He didn't look at the tree, since all he was concerned about was going to bed. He was beat from the concert. He went straight to the shower, and afterwards he went to sleep.

* * *

Come Christmas morning, and his dad visited them. His father stopped using slurs and finally accepted his son the way he was. Yamato was happy about this, but not completely. He was also pleased with the presents his parents gave him, although he was a little embarrassed. "Hey you're not such a fag after all." TK said, smiling a little bit at the spikes his brother gave him. "Thought you'd like it." Yamato nodded and rolled his eyes. Then he finally noticed the biggest present in the background. "Hey, who's that for?" he pointed. "UMMM...Why don't we all go out for dinner! I know a good place for Christmas dinner! Yamato you need to stay home! I know you don't like fangirls and boys after you during the holidays!" winking at her husband and TK. They got their cues and rushed out the door before Yamato had time to realize what's going on. Yamato sweatdropped. "Typical Mom." he said as he went towards the present. He found a card. "From: Taichi To: Yama-Chan" it read. Yamato felt a bit happy. He started to unwrap the present.

* * *

"Mom, how long are we supposed to be out?!" TK complained. "Alllll day." she grinned evilly. "It's moments like these where I wondered why I married you in the first place, Nancy." Mr Ishida sweatdropped. Ms Takashi stuck out her tongue.

* * *

"Goddamn, how many layers does this thing have!?" Yamato said aloud as he continued to unwrap. Then he noticed a brown hair. He pulled it, thinking it was pieces of hair from a molting hippie. "OW!" it bellowed. It sounded like. . . .TAI!?!? Yamato widened his eyes and hurriedly opened the bag. "GWAH. FINALLY! What took you so damn long!" Taichi grunted after the paper was gone from his head. He looked at Yamato's surprised face, which was red from blush, and then lunged at him. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" he tried to jump at him, but he fell over, causing the tree to fall in the current fire, causing it to burn. Espicially the 100 year old ornament. "Oh...shit...." Taichi said, scared of what Yamato was going to do to him after he set him free. 

"Okay you can punish me now." Taichi said as he put his arms over his head, waiting for abuse. Instead he heard sobs and felt arms around him. "Yamato, what's wrong?" as he put his own arms down and wrapped them around Yamato. "I thought you were avoiding me!!" Yamato bawled. Taichi just bursted out laughing. "IDIOT. I'm trying to tell you something that's hard to say!" Taichi kept laughing until he couldn't breathe, barely. For the second time, Yamato brought Taichi to a silencing kiss. "Now will you listen to what I have to say?" Yamato said, looking down, embarrassed. Taichi nodded. Yamato took Taichi's hands into his own and clasped them together. "I love you Taichi." "BOUT TIME!" Taichi said, smiling. Yamato blushed and blinked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?" "The signs were there, Yamato. You thought I was stupid!" "...You are stupid." "HEY!" as he cleared his throat and tackled Yamato the couch. "I meant to say, that I knew you wanted me. The only reason why I didn't make a move on you cause I wanted you to come to me." he smiled as he started to kiss on Yamato's neck. 

Yamato looked the other way, trying to concentrate on the burning tree. "Taichi, we should really do something about the tree...it's going to burn this complex down.." "Don't change the subject, Ishida!" Taichi cooed as he kissed down to his collarbone. Then the fire extended to the other Christmas decorations. "OH MY GOD. TAICHI, THE DECORATIONS ARE ON FIRE!!" Yamato yelled as he forced Taichi's face towards the fire. "HOLY SMOKES!!" Taichi yelled. Yamato pushed Taichi off of him and rushed to the fire extinguisher. Taichi used the CHRISTMAS QUILT that Yamato's Great Grandmother had made with literally with her sweat and blood. Once Yamato saw this with the fire estguisher. He grabbed the remains of the blanket and tossed it FAR away. And tossed Taichi away to the farthest chair that wasn't burning.

* * *

The tree and most of the decorations were now ashes and a big dried stick. "Taichi..if I didn't love you, I would bury you in a ditch. Dead OR alive..." Yamato sighed as he nuzzled his new boyfriend's neck. They were laying down on his bed, listening to Christmas carols from the outside, Taichi was laying down and Yamato's head was on his chest. Taichi's arms wrapped around Yamato's waist and it was almost already nighttime. Taichi smiled at Yamato. "Then I'm glad you love me!" as he gave him a goofy grin. They leaned in for another kiss. "I guess Nikki's right. This **is** the season of miracles." "Oh yeah! I gotta give your **other** present!" as he got up. "But I was comfortable!" Yamato pouted. Taichi kissed Yamato's neck as he hugged him then went back to searching. He finally got it out. It was shaped like a CD and it was wrapped in festive wrapping paper. "Here you go!" he said happily as he layed back down. Yamato sat up to open it, but he also remembered another thing. "I need to get yours!" Yamato put his second present on the bed, half unwrapped. "Oh Tai, I wanted to know one thing. How did you breathe!? I mean, I could barely see any holes..." "I had holes on the bottom. Damn Yamato. You're always on the ball, aren't you?" Taichi winked. "Shaddup." he said as he got a CD in a clear crystal case. "Here you go. It's your song that I wrote for you.." Yamato blushed as he handed it to him. Taichi cupped Yamato's cheek. "You're my present. I didn't need this. You're all I ever need. The best Christmas gift." Yamato blushed as Taichi kissed his forehead. "Finish opening yours!" "But you're all I ever need too, Tai.." Tai smiled. "I know. Just open it." Yamato picked it up and finished up wrapping it. But of course, everything must start with a bang right? 

"TAI! YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU GIVE ME A QUEEN ALBUM!?!? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!?!?"

* * *

Mwe he he he he! Merry **BELATED** Christmas people! :o The sequel to "Too Much School Spirit?"! Aren't you glad that they got together in the end? :3 I know I did! But um. I hope you can forgive my tardiness XD;; I'm so friggin lazy. Besides, in the long run, it wasn't too shabby eh? It wasn't rushed like the other one was, at least I hope NOT! .; Anyways, much unlike Too Much Like School Spirit? (Or any fics for that matter!), I really really think I've outdone myself! ..Maybe not, but then again who am I? XP I always think my stuff stinks. It's really up to you! Anyways, I hope you didn't think this was too cheesey. Cause, I knew it was, but I wanted to T.T I couldn't resist! I'm a girl! I **LIVE** for romantic-comedies! Eh, I hope I didn't put too much angst in it .; That was not intended! I can't do angst for the life of something.. And btw, I love Queen :3 They're a good band. And Freddy Mercury is off teh heezy X3;; 

Read "The Tales of Sailor Yamato and Tuxedo Tai" for an **idea** XD;

**Notes:** About Nikki: think of Momo from Peach Girl .; About Taichi's Song: It's originally called "The One" :3; Sping Break Incident: Read "The Tales of Sailor Yamato and Tuxedo Tai" for an **idea **.;;


End file.
